Vals de Mentiras
by Antares'sTears
Summary: "Porque es un vals lo que bailamos, cariño, y los vals se bailan de a dos" Un baile sin futuro, una pareja en un juego de seducción en el que uno divierte sin darse cuenta que su compañero ya estaba aburrido de jugar.


Vals de mentiras.

"_Ve, ve y verás que detrás que una sonrisa a menudo se esconde un gran dolor_."

La fiesta comienza con algo simple, las parejas se forman y yo te espero, tranquilo. Porque sé que tarde o temprano vas a aparecer.

Lo sé porque te gusta estar allí, entre mis brazos, fingiendo estar protegida mientras tu cuerpo se vuelve femenino y poco se llena de sabores y olores diferentes que provienen de mi cuerpo. Sé que te gusta complicar la vida de los demás dándoles de qué hablar y en qué pensar hasta que nos vean de nuevo, hasta que nos vean jugando un poco y entonces entenderán que es un juego. Entonces se verán hechizados por nuestro juego.

Entonces yo me detendría y tomaría tu mano para llevarte a la pista, para danzar contigo y hechizar a todo aquel que pose su mirada sobre nosotros. Porque tu piel se compenetra con la mía, tu ropa se una a la mía y pronto somos un cuerpo unido disfrutando de la velada que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas.

Y nos pondríamos a jugar, a mentirnos un poco para sentirnos mejor.

Ahora entras en esta sala y las miradas se dirigen a tu ser y tu sonrisa inocente, mentirosa, que esconde aquello que no quieres mostrarle a nadie y que sin embargo yo conozco tan bien. Porque ahora sufres, Hermione, sufres porque yo estoy lejos y por eso te acercas a mí con tu correr disfrazado de caminata, con tu deseo que simula vergüenza, comenzando aquel juego que tenemos tú y yo y que comienza ahora que tomo tu mano entre las mías y hago una reverencia para posar mis labios sobre tu piel tersa, la misma que en tus mejillas ahora finge un sonrojo que termina de sellar el pacto implícito que inicia la partida.

Y yo sonrío, te tomo la mano y pronto estamos en el centro del salón bailando con miles de parejas a nuestro alrededor paseando vacías, danzando sin cuerpo ni alma un vals que los consume poco a poco. Porque ellos no saben separar la ficción de la realidad, no saben jugar a ser otra persona como tampoco saben fingir amar a un ser ficticio. No saben y no quieren aprender, no pueden, no deben, porque así podemos jugar con sus mentes mientras bailamos en el centro de la pista y jugamos a ser dioses merodeando entre simples mortales.

Dioses jugando con humanos.

Entonces juguemos un poco, Hermione, juguemos a que yo soy tu novio y que somos felices juntos. Juguemos, mintámonos uno al otro. Vivamos un sueño por un instante y luego rompamos con todas las promesas que hicimos porque es un juego y tras un juego no hay represarías. Juguemos entonces, cariño, juguemos al baile en el que mi mano reposa en tu cintura y tu mano en mi hombro, en el que seguimos el compás y nos miramos fijamente para crear el ambiente.

Bailemos un vals de mentiras, deja que mis pies guíen los tuyos y que mi sonrisa sea sincera por un momento. Deja que la gente nos mire fijamente mientras la envidia corroe sus venas porque tienes a la mejor pareja de la noche, porque tengo a la mejor pareja de la noche. Deja que por un instante seamos el foco, las musas, la inspiración para un artista o el bias de una fan. Deja que por un instante seamos tú y yo juntos en la pista bajo la luz de los focos.

Bailemos un vals de mentiras, por un segundo convirtámoslo en verdad. Danza en mis brazos y disfruta de mi calor mientras yo disfruto de tu aroma. Mientras yo disfruto de tu ilusión.

Mintámonos un poco, Hermione, mintámonos y finjamos que no pasó nada, que aquel beso fue un error o mejor aún, parte del juego. Que teníamos que actuar y nos dejamos llevar por el personaje, por la pasión, por el hecho de estar solos en una casa y que la cama estaba bajo tu ropa. Que era un juego, que estaba bien que ahora la cama estuviera bajo tu piel, bajo la mía, bajo nuestro sudor y que las ventanas y paredes fueran lo único que nos separaba del exterior y su mundo de realidades. Porque lo nuestro es un juego, cariño, un juego que disfrutamos los dos.

Pero a veces, cariño, a veces me aburro de jugar.

Es entonces cuando el falso vals de antes se convierte en una mentira completa, en algo malo. Porque ya no es un juego para mí, ya no es un juego para mí sentir tu calor y disfrutar de tu aroma, ya no es juego tener la cama debajo y a ti sobre mí, gimiendo sin control con los ojos cerrados. Ya no es un juego, ya no lo soporto y tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo. Para evitar querer tocar tu piel y enredar mis dedos en tu cabello, para no desear estar a tu lado y tomar tu mano para toda la eternidad.

Y detengo el baile mientras la música sigue sonando a nuestro alrededor, el hechizo se rompe y la gente comienza a dispersarse porque la distancia entre nosotros aumenta y tus ojos me miran con curiosidad mientras me doy media vuelta y me alejo, sonriendo con pesadez porque para ti es un juego y para mi es real. Porque yo siento cosas mientras que tú no sientes nada, porque yo estoy harto de jugar a bailar y no quiero hacerlo si tú crees que es todo algo que se puede reemplazar.

Que mi corazón es como una pieza de un juguete que simplemente puedes romper y botar.

No lo soy, ¿entiendes? No soy tu juguete para que pongas tu mano sobre mi hombro, no soy tu mascota para que tú me llames y yo vaya corriendo a tu lado. No somos nada pero fuiste mi todo, Hermione querida, fuiste porque ahora ya no bailamos y la magia se ha ido.

Porque el vals de mentiras me rompió demasiado y a ti muy poco, porque no importa que ahora vuelva a bailar contigo no tengo forma de fingir y me sientes vacío, me sientes sin vida y mis brazos no son cálidos y no te sientes seguro en ellos.

¿Te confieso algo? Yo no siento tu aroma.

Y la magia ya no existe, ya no somos uno sino dos cuerpos que intentan fusionarse sin éxito, sin esperanza.

Porque es un vals lo que bailamos, cariño, y los vals se bailan de a dos.


End file.
